I wanna taste the way that you bleed
by Skovko
Summary: Anya has tracked down her former lover, the vampire Drew McIntyre, to kill him. (Inspired by Gin Wigmore's song "Kill Of The Night".)


"Drew?" She called out as she entered the dark building.

She slowly started walking through the darkness.

"I know you're in here," she said in a half teasing voice.

She could feel them around her in the darkness. They were watching her, listening to her heartbeat, waiting to attack her. She wasn't scared. She knew they wouldn't dare to touch her unless Drew gave them permission.

"Anya," he said and stepped out in a touch of moonlight shining through a window so she could see him.

She smiled by the sight of him. No matter how much she hated him, he was still the most beautiful man she had ever laid her eyes on. The only man who could bring her to her knees just by looking at her. The only man who she had ever been in love with.

"You cut your hair," he said as he looked at her.

She ran her fingers through her short hair.

"Yeah," she said silently.  
"Such a shame. I used to love running my fingers through your long hair," he said.  
"I know. That's why I cut it," she said.

She took a couple of more steps, then stopped, leaving a good amount of space between them. He sighed.

"How are we gonna do this? We fight to the death?" He asked.  
"That was the plan," she said, holding on a bit tighter to the stake in her hand.  
"Or you could come with me," he said.  
"How many times are you gonna offer me that deal?" She asked.  
"As many times as it takes for you to say yes," he answered.  
"You know that will never happen," she said.  
"I know," he said.

She heard a growl somewhere from the darkness. One of them was hungry.

"Call off your minions," she said.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Make it a fair fight. I didn't bring any crosses, garlic or holy water," she answered.  
"You still got that," he said and pointed towards the stake in her hand.  
"And you still got your fangs. Until you work up the nerve to pull them out, I'm gonna use this. Like I said, a fair fight," she said.

He waved his hand in the air and she heard them leave. The room was dead quiet for a few seconds. He looked at her again.

"You used to love me," he said.  
"I did," she said.  
"And I think you still love me," he said.  
"I do. I would never deny that. But I also despise you and all you stand for," she said.  
"You're the only girl to have ever said no to me," he said.  
"Aaw, that must hurt your feelings. I can only imagine how easy you have gotten it since shit movies like Twilight came out. Women aren't afraid of you anymore. They throw themselves at you willingly, thinking it's all just one big happy love story," she said sarcastically.  
"We don't complain," he said.

He took a step forward. She raised her hand with the stake, ready to fight him.

"Don't do this to me. I still love you and I always will," he said.  
"That's not the point," she said.  
"You know I can control myself. How long did it take for you to even realize what I was?" He asked.  
"Three months," she answered truthfully.  
"See. I could never hurt you," he said.  
"What about everyone else you hurt while you were with me?" She asked.  
"No one's perfect," he answered.  
She couldn't help but laugh at that response.

He took a couple of more steps towards her, narrowing the space between them. She didn't back down. She stood her ground, waiting.

"What's gonna happen after tonight?" He asked.  
"Hopefully I'll walk out of here and go home," she answered.  
"And if not?" He asked.  
"Then you walk out of here and continue killing," she answered.  
"You're really not leaving me with any other choice than to kill you or be killed?" He asked.  
"No," she answered.

He walked towards her again, slowly, until he was right in front of her.

"You still don't fear me," he said.  
"You don't scare me," she said.  
"You know what I can do," he said.

She nodded. He reached his hand towards her face, gently touching her cheek.

"You're still everything I ever wanted," he said.

He leaned in to kiss her. He was surprised to see that she let him. His lips gently touched hers. She pushed him away, just as gently as he had leaned in.

"That was one for the memories," she said.

Her leg went up, kicking him hard in the stomach. He stumbled backwards but quickly gained his balance as she launched at him. He had to fight her no matter how much he hated it.

Punches and kicks went through the air as they both were trying to bring the other one down. He got a good kick in to her back and she stumbled forward while the stake went out of her hand, sliding on the floor away from her. She crawled on her knees as fast as possible to get it and just as her fingers closed around it, she felt herself being pulled backwards by him and his fangs broke the skin on her throat. She screamed in pain.

She went to the floor gasping for air. He kneeled down beside her and took her in his arms. She looked up at him. He had tears in her eyes.

"Cut... the... crap..." She managed to say.

He raised his wrist to his mouth, ready to bite it open, to let her drink, to turn her.

"Don't..." She whispered.  
"You're really ready to die like this?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

He leaned in to kiss her. She used the rest of her strength to lift her hand and push the stake into his heart. The look of betrayal in his eyes said it all. He fell down beside her. She found his hand and interlocked her fingers with his. A smile came across her face as she felt life leave her body.


End file.
